DELICIOUS.... DISTURBING part 6
by vangiekitty
Summary: Logan and Jean continue their trip and continue to try and ignore the growing sexual tension between them.


Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. Stop beating a dead horse already. Or whatever.  
  
Hey guys. I have been holding off on posting the next part of this series because I have been hoping to get some beta readers for it. That's right, none of my stuff is betaed though I would like to change that 'cause sometimes I get stuck an need a lil' help. ::sniff:: But I went to C-fan and posted a note and no one answered so I have had to struggle on alone. So I will say it here: Please, if you're reading this series and would like to help with plot ideas and have a good general working and background knowledge of the X-Men, why not drop me a line? vangiekitty@aol.com PS Also geographical knowledge would be a plus!  
  
In this chapter, Logan and Jean continue their trip and continue to try and ignore their feelings for each other.  
  
  
DISTURBING.......DELICIOUS part 6  
  
"Wake up, Darlin', we're almost there." Jean heard him say. She blinked and realized they were   
  
traveling on a winding mountain road and that the light was dimming around them.  
  
"Huh? What time is it?" she asked grogilly.  
  
"Round about 6:30." he answered. "We've been driving all day ya know Darlin'."  
  
"What?" she sat up abruptly. "You mean I slept the day away? And you just *let* me?"  
  
"Sure, why not? You were sick so it seemed like the best thing for ya."  
  
Logan didn't tell her how she had curled up next to him and pillowed her head on his right thigh,  
  
drawn by his scent in her sleep. Didn't tell her because he couldn't bear to wake her because he didn't want  
  
the moment to end. So he'd driven on and on, mile after mile and savored the closeness between them. Her  
  
scent was less disturbing, possibly muted because she was sick. But God, she was *beautiful*. Her rich,  
  
silky hair, the color of a dying fire's embers was flung in a shiny pile across his thighs and crotch.  
  
Occasionally, he had reached down to stroke one delicate cheek with his calloused fingertips, lightly so  
  
as not to disturb her... It was only when they had nearly reached their destination that he gently shifted  
  
her off his lap and onto the seat. Logan thought Jean might get upset if she woke up so close to him,  
  
*touching* him. If only he could find a way to tell her that he wanted her to wake up next to him for the  
  
rest of their lives...   
  
"Later for that." he told himself sternly and woke her gently with his voice instead of his hand.  
  
"Where are we supposed to be, anyway?" she asked with a huge yawn. "I mean, I read the Prof.'s  
  
briefing but it's gone clean out of my head just now."  
  
"We're gonna camp in these woods and look for an abandoned millitary base where Sinister has  
  
been spotted lately. We don't know what he wants with the place but we need ta get an idea; it might be  
  
nothin' but it might be important. If and when we find the base, we sit tight and call for reinforcements.  
  
Professor thinks the area may be booby -trapped and doesn't want us to attempt it alone. Too late ta do  
  
anything tonight, though..." he seconded her yawn. "We'll just choose a convieniant place and pitch the  
  
tents.  
  
"Pitch the tents, oh my God! Logan, I'd completely forgotten! Did you pack the extra tent?  
  
""Fraid not, Jeanie, thought you were gonna do it. It's no big deal, though. I can sleep outside.  
  
"Logan, what kind of an unfelling bitch do you think I am? Of course you can't sleep outside.   
  
It's warm enough now but it'll be *freezing* tonight when the sun goes down."  
  
"I've done it before, Darlin'" he said shortly. "I woke up in the woods, when I first came to, ya know.  
  
I had no clothes, no memmories, no nothin'. I survived just fine."  
  
"It's not about whether you could *survive*, Logan, and you know it! It's the fact that you're  
  
my friend and I don't want you out in the cold freezing to death just because of that silly.... thing."   
  
She waved her hand vaguely to indicate the sexual tension that flowed between them like a river. Neither  
  
was willing to acknowledge it aloud as if doing so would give it strength... make it grow.  
  
"We'll just have to share the tent and that's that." Jean said decisively.  
  
"We'll see." Logan muttered. Jean thought he looked very uncomfortable with the prospect of   
  
sharing the small, igloo style tent. Come to that, she wasn't so very comfortable with the idea herself.   
  
But it was true, she cared about Logan and his comfort. She couldn't let him freeze just because of a   
  
little...well, she couldn't let him freeze. 


End file.
